To Become The Avatar
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: 6 Months after Amon's attack on Republic City everything has finally returned to normal. Now with nothing left to do other than wonder about her destiny as the Avatar, Korra realizes that she's not yet ready to take on the world. Lucky for her, Firelord Ursa already has a plan. MultiPairing, considering IrohxKorraxTahno Cover Art By: Youkai-Yoko of DA.
1. Departure l P 1

**:: Departure ::**

_Chapter One_

Seven Months.

Thirty Weeks.

Two Hundred and Thirteen Days…

The never ending cycle of the sun and moon continued without pause. Days began with the luminous sunrise and ended with its final rays eclipsing the buildings of Republic City before the night took over. Fire ruled the day, Water the night. In the days that followed Amon's death, the restoration of her bending and that of the citizens of Republic City, Korra had learned that the duty of an Avatar wasn't always a battle based on bending ability. Within the last few months, she'd witnessed the pain of every man and woman she'd healed. Be they bender or not, every soul had been touched by the strength of Amon's wrath. Homes had been destroyed, and the city left burning as the last of the Chi Blockers had been forced back.

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open as Korra woke from her meditation, lazily keeping her relaxed posture until she felt ready to face the bits of wisdom that Aang had shared with her. Connecting to her past lives had become as simple as settling her mind down for meditation, and while the young woman still had trouble with entering the Spirit World, Korra found that the Avatar State was no longer but of her reach. Long after she'd finished her "soul searching" as she had taken to calling her meditative sessions, the water bender held on to the tranquil feeling that made her feel peaceful and centered. Before Amon and Republic City, Korra doubted she would have seen the value of sitting still for a half hour, let alone possess the discipline to continue it. Yet, she was becoming better skilled at it.

_The__struggle__for peace__is never over. A__s much as it is desired and sought__after__,__one cannot rest in this pursuit__ There__fore, there will__never__be__a day that the world does not need its Avatar__. The__people may believe themselves past the time of Bending but there will come a day when they will need you. Train__,__my young Avatar, train so that when the time comes__,__you will be ready._

Finally allowing her strained muscles to move, Korra gazed around the Yin and Yang meditational yard of Air Temple Island, sensing that she was being getting to her feet, her body instinctively sinking into the ground, Korra idly thought about how awesome it would be to "see" like Toph Bei Fong, feeling every slight change in the earth's vibrations. With a quick shake of her head, dark brown locks swishing around the back of her neck, Korradismissed the odd feeling from moments before in favor of dwelling upon Aang's words. She'd always known that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed: puzzling over riddles and prophecies had never been her strong point. But a small part of her mind couldn't help but feel that her predecessor's words were that of a warning.

"Training, huh?" Gently scratching her short nails against the nape of her neck, the water bender sighed. "Guess I can never get away from it, huh? Thanks, Aang. You could have specified a little more." Her slightly forlorn expression shifted into a tense smile, eyes crackling at the thought of a good challenge.

"Feeling out of shape already?" Mako glided in from the shadows, his golden eyes appearing to sparkle as he looked upon the form of his girlfriend. Korra's lips turned up into an excited smile as Mako's fingers lightly grazed across the tanned skin of her forearm. Standing close to the water bender, Mako gently tilted her chin towards him, pressing a soft kiss to Korra's mouth.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?"

A delicious shiver swept through Korra's body, shaking her knees and her heart with just the sound of Mako's seductive voice. She'd grown used to the possessive way he called her his, the very sound of her name upon those thin lips was enough to make Korra's stomach flutter in anticipation. Feeling herself being swept away, the curve of Korra's smile lifted, her eyes smirking back at Mako.

"Your girlfriend is very happy to see a certain fire bender. And of course I'm not feeling out of shape!" Taking a step back, Korra intertwined her fingers with Mako's. It didn't matter how many times she touched the fire bender's hand, the sensation of his long fingers tightly locked with hers always made her content.

Mako casually maneuvered his arm around Korra's waist in a kind of half-hug. "Did you receive some awesome Avatar spiritual advice?" He asked, half-jokingly.

Korra responded to Mako's embrace, letting herself be gently guided away. She thought again about the warning from Aang. "Mako, have you ever felt trapped?"

Startled, Mako dropped his arm around her in mock severity. "Don't tell me you want out of this relationship already," he joked, though his expression was searching.

She smiled reassuringly. "Ha ha. That's _not_ what we talked about at all. I just…" she paused, thinking it over. For too long the young woman hadn't paid heed to the advice of those far more wise than herself, and this time she was determined to listen.

Mako considered her thoughtfully. "When I was younger, yes, I felt like I was being forced to work with the Tirades just to survive. Knowing that I had to help people break the law just to keep Bolin safe…"

The Fire bender's fingers tightened on her hands as Mako closed his eyes against whatever unsavory memory had been brought to the surface. Korra hated that she'd brought up the memory, but her own mind was unsettled as well.

"That's not what I mean, Mako." Releasing his hand, Korra began to walk the short distance to the front of the island. Mako trailed after her with a confused expression.

"Then what do you mean?"

The water bender paused at the top of the stairs that led from Air Temple Island's docks, her blue eyes gazing back at the city from across the bay. "Everything is quiet now, Mako. The city had finally overcome its fear of Amon coming back, and everyone believes that he's dead." Closing her eyes, her hand rose up to pinch the bridge of her nose in thought. Korra sighed, her hand falling back to her side.

"When I spoke to Aang, it seemed like he was warning me of something. It was almost as if he knew something bad was going to happen." Korra spun on her heels to face Mako, her steps sure on the familiar uneven stone steps.

Since the fall of Amon, Republic City had remained peaceful during the its rebuilding. With most of the Tirade leaders out of commission, Korra having refused to restore their bending, crime was at a surprisingly low rate now. Patriots like Mako had quickly rushed to join the police force, offering their services to help the city during its time of need. Rebuilding had taken time; homes, businesses and public services were some of the first things that had been reconstructed. Once the important matters had been taken care of were the entertainment buildings such as the Pro-Bending ring fixed. Bolin, the new captain of the Fire Ferrets, had been saddened by the fact that Korra had resigned from the team, and Mako had limited himself to that of a part time player.

Mako was close enough to Korra that she could hear his breathing. They both stood against the turret of the staircase, focusing on the recovered skyline. "I feel like I've done everything I can do here. The city is rebuilding itself. I think Aang may be right; I need to learn more. I'm seventeen and yet I've only ever seen Republic City and the compound." The rising tempo of her voice escalated as Korra continued to think upon the last seven months of her life.

Alarmed by both her words and tone of voice, Mako tightly gripped Korra's hand and pulled her body flush against his. Pressing his brow against hers, the fire bender closed his eyes against the impending feeling of desertion. "What are you saying, Korra?"

Thrust back into the memories of helplessness at the hands of Amon, Korra took a ragged breath, hyperaware of the worry that had laced Mako's voice. "I'm saying that I need to see the world, Mako. I need to show the people that they still need me."

Amber eyes shot open, and Korra could recognize a look of suppressed panic on his face. "What? Are you leaving me, Korra?" The grip on her hands became painfully tight as Korra's eyes narrowed, annoyance at her boyfriend's sudden lack of confidence tightening her lips.

"Where did you get that from?" She shook off his tightened grip, continuing their descent down the stone steps." I said that I need to travel, not dump my boyfriend." Mako continued to follow her, their steps a soft cadence against the stone.

They reached the bottom of the steps, the soft tresses of Korra's hair swept across her shoulder as Mako gazed at her with unblinking eyes. "You just said you wanted to leave," he pointed out, his words clipped. "And that's something I can't do. Did you forget that you have a duty to this city, too? And to me?"

Blue eyes sparked in anger as yet again, Mako took her words and used them against her. "I have a duty to the whole fucking world, Mako! I'm the Avatar, _everyone_needs me."

Sensing her rising aggravation, Mako sighed and tried a different approach. "Look, I understand that you feel the need to travel and I'm willing to go with you!" He held up his hands in placation. "Just… wait a few months. Let the city fully recover, and then we can go together." His eyes silently pleaded with the young woman as Mako he placed his hands around Korra's waist. His arms slowly snaked over her body, holding her against him. His lips murmured, "please," against her neck. The fire bender didn't relax his hold until Korra melted against him.

The dinner bell rang across the yard as Mako and Korra walked into the dining hall, hand in hand. Greeting the Air Bender family with a tense smile, Korra took her seat beside Tenzin who immediately picked up on her unsettled expression.

"Korra, if you would, I'd like to speak to you after dinner."

Leaning her elbow upon the low table, Korra nodded but didn't turn to look her teacher in the eye. At the end of the table, settled beside Bolin, Mako's gaze was focused on the His emotions were still caught up in feeling abandoned.

Tenzin promptly turned his head to gaze at the lithe body of his wife as Pema entered the room from the adjoining kitchen. Dressed in the standard red and gold attire of the Air Nomads, Pema smiled at her husband as she set down the last of the dinner plates.

"When do we get to eat?" Moaning from the end of the table Bolin, pouted as he gazed longingly at the dishes. "I still don't get why you guys don't eat meat, it's juicy, it's meaty, and-" The earth bender quickly shut his mouth at Tenzin's glower.

"We're waiting on an important guest, should only be a minute or two more." Pema smiled at Bolin kindly, speaking before her husband could remark on Bolin's lack of patience. "Ah and there he is!" Settling herself beside Tenzin, Pema shifted her smile in the direction of a familiar man walking toward the table.

"I apologize for my tardiness," General Iroh inclined his head in the direction of Pema and Tenzin.

Korra's eyes swept up from their downward gaze, moving to land upon the form of the Fire Nation Prince. Iroh had dressed as casually as he could, forgoing the use of his stern uniform in favor of a more relaxed tone. Almost as if to state his nationality, the fire bender was dressed in dark red and black colors, the cloth of his pants running the full length of his long legs. Bowing at exactly the required angle, Iroh placed his closed fist and open palm before him in a regal greeting to the Air Nomads.

"Master Tenzin. Miss Pema."

Pema, ever the doting mother, strictly pointed to Iroh's place across the table from Korra. "None of that formality at the dinner table, Iroh."

Lips twitching in amusement at the woman's demand, Iroh did as he was told; acutely aware of the Avatar's scrutinizing gaze as he slid into place. Dinner was lively as always, Meelo and Ikki firing off question after question that the Fire Prince seemed to answer with a calm that had Korra doubting he was even a fire bender. Her eyes seemed to linger on Iroh, watching his every controlled movement throughout dinner. Occasionally she'd glance at Mako, who remained solemn for the duration of the meal.

After the pleasantries that always followed dinner, Tenzin lithely got to his feet, blue eyes lowering to look at his student. "Korra, we'll have that talk now. Iroh, if you will."

Pema lifted her hand with a smile as the air bender stopped beside his wife to chastely kiss her offered hand. "I won't be long."

Tenzin's office was befitting of his rank as Councilmen of Republic City. Various relics of his people's lost civilization were carefully hung about the walls, Aang's own glider hanging just behind the desk. Korra trailed behind her teacher, blue eyes lingering on the air bender's back. Iroh followed a pace or two behind her, hands folded behind him casually.

She didn't know why Tenzin wanted to speak with her nor did she understand the reason that the Prince had to accompany them.

As soon as Iroh closed the door, Korra didn't waste a moment. "What's this all about, Tenzin?"

Eyes shifting between the two men, Korra impatiently waited for one of them to speak. It took a long moment of the two men staring at each other before Tenzin finally motioned for them to sit, taking his own seat behind his desk.

"I know why you're here, General Iroh, but your letter was sparse with the details. Please explain further."

An unsettled feeling filled Korra as the fire bender next to her took a deep breath to answer.

"I have received word from my mother, Fire Lord Ursa. As you know, August is the month that my people celebrate the Fire Lily festival, and many of the world's diplomats travel in order to witness it."

Iroh took a moment to collect his thoughts, the long lashes of his eyes closing over the golden color of his iris.

"It seems that my mother has taken it upon herself to order me to return home before my next tour." He looked slightly sheepish as he said it, and Korra had to grin. "And she has extended an invitation to the Avatar to attend the festival."

She couldn't believe her Iroh finished speaking, Korra's eyes went wide with excitement and her fingers, the water bender held her tongue until Tenzin had had his say.

"I had thought as much." The air around the nomad seemed to swirl like Korra's own enthusiastic emotions. Tenzin considered Iroh thoughtfully. "I understand that Korra needs to experience the father had never intended for her to be locked , I don't think she's ready." Korra's face fell as she listened to her master's words, biting her tongue now in order not to rashly speak out. "I am not alone in this decision, General White Lotus have just as much say in her training as I do."

Iroh nodded his understanding. There is no need to explain any further, Master Tenzin. I understand your reservations. However, I will ask you this: how is the Avatar to learn if she does not decide her own path? Didn't the late Avatar Aang say that 'one shapes their own fate'?"

Tenzin's eyes twitched in annoyance at the trap he'd allowed the young General to capture him in. How often did he recite such things to Korra and yet here he was receiving them from a man much younger than himself?

"You've caught me," he muttered under his breath, fingers roughly pulling at his black beard. Tenzin's shoulders drooped slightly. "General, allow me two days to contact the White Lotus, then and only then will I have your answer."

Resigning himself to the agreement, Iroh stood up to bow as the door was quickly pushed open. Turning to face the door with a surprised look the fire bender moved to offer his seat to Pema as she walked in like a queen. An authoritative aura surrounded the aging woman as she looked her husband directly in the eyes, a small smirk playing on her lips. Korra had turned in her seat to look at the new arrival, still too stunned to speak.

"Approval from The White Lotus won't be needed, Tenzin." Coming to stand before her husband's desk, Pema stood her ground firmly as the air bender gawked.

Tenzin seemed to have a fit, looking left to right in astonishment. "Pema, what are you doing here?" His hands swept around the room. "I was having an important conversation about Korra's future with General Iroh."

Pema seemed to laugh as if nothing was amiss, almost as if she already knew the outcome of the discussion. "Oh I know, dearest. However, Korra will be going."

"What?" Voice rising to a shout, Tenzin tried for a measure of his former composure. "Pema, I haven't decided that yet."

Sweeping aside the man's argument, Pema simply shook her head. "No, but Korra has."

The news of Korra's departure traveled fast around the island, much to Tenzin's disapproval. To the air bender, it was a sore reminder that he could not, in fact, withstand his wife's insistence. Pema wasn't visably affected by the situation at all, quietly giggling with her fellow females about men and their defenselessness at the hands of their wives. Everyone, save Mako, had congratulated Korra on her new adventure; clapping the young woman on the shoulder as they grinned their excitement. Mako, on the other hand, hadn't taken the news well, and during the three days before Korra was scheduled to leave,he'd mostly avoided her. Unable to get over his frustration with Korra in not consulting him in her decision, Mako had finally come to regret his foolish behavior. With no definite return date and with every plan to not obey the rules once she'd gotten to the capitol, Korra was brimming with excitement.

A small squad of Lotus guards had already cleared off the wooden dock that anchored Iroh's ship, and Allied troops were busy loading supplies, including Naga. The massive Polar bear-dog did not hesitate even a moment as her current handler led the passive animal up the ramp. Standing with her back to the massive Fire Nation ship, her leather pack carelessly thrown over her shoulder, Korra smiled back at her companions that had come to see her off. Iroh stood at attention beside her.

"Korra, remember to meditate. There's a lot that you can learn from Avatar- my father." Even at the time of departure, Tenzin remained in lecturer mode, "And take these. Pema was nice enough to find someone to copy some Air Bending scrolls for you months ago, but with everything that happened, I never got the chance to give them to you."

The young woman's eyes darted between the couple, a wide smile on her lips despite the Air Bender's lecture. "Of course, Tenzin! I'll make sure to practice every day!"

"And knowing you, the first thing you're going to do is gorge out on meat. Try not to eat too much." Narrowing his eyes for a moment, the non-meat eating bender relented with a smile. "Just… stay out of trouble, Korra. I can't save you when you're in the Fire Nation. That responsibility is going to fall on General Iroh's shoulders, so please behave."

"Tenzin, relax!" Swatting her husband with a teasing look, Pema swept the young Avatar up in a hug before releasing her. "Stop being such a mother hen and allow the girl to leave. Look at her, she's ready." Wrapping her arm around her charge's shoulders, Pema pulled Korra to the side.

"You have everything you need right? Lady stuff as well?" Korra nodded with a blush, prompting her guardian to smile. "Good girl."

Squeezing the water tribe girl once more Pema turned back to the others. "Okay everyone; say your goodbyes so that Korra can leave. Our Avatar is finally getting to see the world!"

Smiling to her friends as one by one they hugged her and said goodbye, Korra hesitated briefly as she finally reached Mako. Standing awkwardly in front of her boyfriend, her blue eyes looking anywhere but into his gold irises, the young woman scuffed her boot into the wooden dock. "I'll write you, I promise."

Unable to speak for himself, Mako nodded and wrapped the woman in his arms tightly, nose buried in the dark hair that had escaped its wolf tail prison. "Stay safe, Korra." Tightening his hold for a second, Mako stepped back and with a last look, walked away.

"Korra… I'm sorry." Clasping his hand on the Avatar's shoulder, Bolin looked at his friend sadly. "He's not good with goodbyes."

"I know, Bo." Nodding her head sadly, Korra turned to the three young children that bounced at her feet. "Meelo, Ikki, Jinora: behave while I'm gone and don't drive your father to crazy. I won't be here to play with you for a while."

All three children nodded obediently. "Korra, I'm going to miss you." Her childish face pulling downward in a pout, Ikki grasped the young woman's hand. "You have to write to us as well, keep us updated on your bending and we promise to show you all our new tricks when you get back!"

Nodding her head determinedly, Jinora joined in. "You have to come back soon, if not, you'll miss Rohan's air bending!"

"Of course, I can't miss that." Holding her arms out wide, the three children were quick to dart forward into the Avatar's tight hug. "I'll see you soon." Kissing each of their heads, Korra got to her feet and smiled broadly at Iroh. "Well then General, let's get to it."

* * *

**Editor: **_ evilredmenace _


	2. Departure l P 2

**:: Departure ::**

_Chapter Two_

Anchored in one of Republic City's more reclusive secluded docks that were reserved for foreign diplomats, high ranking guests, or military usage, the battleship quietly sprang to life under Korra's feet. She could hear the distinctive purr of the engines as the ship quickly departed away from the docks and into the maze of incoming traffic. Standing at the rail, Korra continued to wave goodbye to her family and friends, her blue eyes watching from on high as smaller trade ships and fishing boats coasted by the iron beast. Only once they had 'd finally made it out to open waters and her people were out of sight did she move away from the rail.

Iroh was as rigid as ever, waiting quietly as Korra looked around the massive ship that she'd would be calling home for the next few days. Having been too excited about the fact that she was finally leaving, Korra hadn't even bothered to ask just how long it would take to sail to the Fire Nation. Her mind had been too caught up in the fact that she was actually going. Proud of its mixed origins, the United Nation battleship bore the insignia of all three great nations: Fire upon the cannons that were bolted down at the front of the ship, Earth spreading across the length of her bow, and Water flowing within the waves as the hull cut through the open waters with ease. Korra could see that the battleship was just as badass as the name implied; a powerhouse that ruled in naval warfare.

Once she had a good look, Korra turned back to regard the General. Standing at attention, his hands clasped behind his back and feet evenly spaced apart, Iroh had already reverted back to his formal demeanor. His gold eyes were expertly neutral, and his face settled in a calm but controlled expression. He had remained quiet for most of the morning, allowing the young woman to say her goodbyes in peace and only speaking when Tenzin had asked something of him.

"Avatar Korra, are you ready to see your quarters?" His tone of voice came off as monotone to the water tribe woman, and she furrowed her brows in distaste.

"I reckon so." The fire bender's overly controlled nature was a bit of an annoyance, but Korra followed after the man with a composed expression regardless. Tenzin's warnings ringing in her ears, the young woman figured that getting along with Iroh was the best thing she could do, even if she didn't particularly enjoy his company. Entering the command deck, Iroh took an immediate left and quietly led Korra down the stairs. The stairs led into a maze of halls that left her feeling lost after only a few moments. Curious about the rest of the fleet, Korra stared at the fire bender's back for a few seconds before asking if they would be following them to the capital.

"The rest of the fleet will be continuing to the boat yard off of the main island's coast. Only our ship will be heading directly to the capital." His reply was as short and to the point as Korra had imagined. Taking it in stride, Korra drifted along after Iroh as she settled into the quiet that always seemed to follow him.

Iroh suddenly halted in front of unremarkable metal door, whose only unique indicator was the small, ornate flame emblem embossed on the doorknob. "This is your room. As a royal guest, your quarters are just down the hall from my own. If you require anything at all, please do not hesitate to bring it to my attention."

Giving the general a skeptical look, Korra peeked inside the room before fully entering. Despite being made of metal, the moderately sized room's walls were painted a deep maroon; a shadowed background of fire hidden within its colors. Placed in the center of the room was a full bed was neatly made; its black and crimson embroidered sheets were tucked tightly into the edges of the bed.

"I assume that this is acceptable?" A light tone of amusement had sneaked through Iroh's voice as he caught the Avatar's amazed expression. Korra made a mild noise under her breath and continued to look around the room. A small dresser was stationed at the far side of the room, pushed flush against the wall. There was no shower in the room, but Iroh informed her that there was one down the hall.

"Pretty neat. Last time I was on a boat I had to sleep in the cargo hold with Naga." Remembering her first time on a boat riled up feelings of annoyance towards the White Lotus. Rolling her shoulders, Korra turned back to look at Iroh; his eyes watching her for a moment as if to document her reaction.

"I'm glad that you approve. Dinner will be served in an hour, and I am told that there are several clothing options available in the wardrobe should you require them." He gestured toward the woman's heavy parka that was always wrapped about her waist. Korra gave him a sharp look. The kitchens are, regrettably, placed closer to the engines, and as a result, and the room grows quite hot while the cooks are preparing the food."

Opening her mouth to ask why the general's personal kitchen was located in such an undesirable location, Iroh bowed respectfully before she could speak. "I'll leave you now, please feel free to get acquainted with your surroundings."

Korra could only watch as the General promptly shut her door with a metallic click. She continued to look at the door with annoyance at Iroh's all too quick departure Korra made a mental note to put a stop to his frequent use of the official Avatar title business. It irked her to no end when someone referred to her as just another reincarnation of the Avatar. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Korra turned to the bed and quickly threw her leather bag on top of the sheets.

Always a light packer, Korra had only brought the necessities. Having been assured that Fire Lord Ursa would be all too willing to provide clothes for her stay, the young Avatar hadn't bothered with packing, as she had nothing that would be acceptable for the occasion. Poking around the room, Korra gave a quick look inside the small dresser to find various Fire Nation clothing. Passing over the more revealing or military styled garments, Korra settled on a pair of dark red pants and a black and red short tank top. Shrugging her bare shoulders, a strange feeling that she only felt during the heat of training, the young woman moved to the closet and pulled out a calf length formal robe.

"So much damn red…" Shaking her head in amusement, Korra clasped the robe at her waist. "At least the boots are black." After taking her hair down from its normal wolf tails, Korra quickly ran a brush through the shoulder length tresses. Deciding to leave it down, the young woman took a brief glance in the mirror and exited the room.

True to his word, Iroh's room was only three doors down. The wing being reserved to high ranking commanders, royalty, or special guests, the hall was deserted save for a few. Stopping at the general's door, Korra rapped on the metal just loud enough to be heard. The hard metal stung her knuckles.

"One moment." Listening to the quick shuffling of papers, Korra idly tapped her foot against the floor as Iroh finally opened the door. Seemingly occupied by whatever he'd been doing moments before, Iroh cast a quick look over his shoulder before turning to greet Korra at the door.

"Ah, Avatar Korra." His eyes widened for a moment, sweeping over her appearance quickly before resettling. "Red suits you as well as it did Aang." A small smile seemed to lift his lips before it vanished and Iroh quietly shut the door behind him. Surprised at the complement, Korra gave him a tiny smile as she thanked him.

Dinner was served in a quick and timely fashion. Iroh, instead of sitting at the head of the table like Korra expected, had placed both her and himself in the middle of the soldiers that filled the dining hall. Immersed in the sea ofmany soldiers, Korra was pulled into the flow of lively conversation, its topic evolving from war strategy to personal histories and the details of the men's homes. Eager to get to know her, the soldiers were open and smiling proudly as they told her of their many exploits while in service to the military.

"You're doing well."Iroh told her much later,pushinghis empty plate awayand Irohleaningback from the table with a satisfied look upon his face. "The men have been bugging me to meet you ever since they found out you would be accompanying me to the capital."

Setting down her fork as she swallowed the last bite of meat, Korra was surprised atIroh'sseemingly relaxed posture. Leaning heavily into his chair, arms stretched out behind his head,Iroh hardly looked like his normal,stern self. "I've enjoyed talking with them." A small smile lifted the woman's full lips as she turned away from the General, blue eyes scanning over the laughing crew as they too finished eating. "Everyone has such amazing stories."

The fire bender chuckled. "Ah, we do travel a lot,so thatisto be expected. Have no worries,Avatar Korra. You'll have your turn and then it will be they who are amazed."

Her smile growing, Korra ignored the constant "avatar' before her name; it really was beginning to get on her nerves. "Tenzin tells me all the time that I need to be patient.I just guess that I'm tired of waiting for my life to really begin." Korra fell quiet for a moment, fiddling with her fingers as they lay in her lap. "Can I ask you something?"

Iroh merely grunted to acknowledge her request.

"Would you spar with me tomorrow? I haven't had a new training partner in a while,and I've wanted to test myself against you ever since the battle."

Her question prompted the fire bender to open a single golden eye, the molten color dancing in amusement at her request. "Are you sure you want to try that,Avatar Korra?"

Glowering at the cocky general,Korra nodded. "Yes, and if I win,I don't want to hear anymore'Avatar Korra'crap!"

Morning came quicker than Korra had expected, the resounding bell that rang across the ship startling the young woman from her slumber. The windowless room was pitch-black and her sleep blurred eyes were unable to see anything in the darkness. Cursing the morning, Korra rolled back over, her eyes shutting as two knocks sounded at her door. The woman lay utterly still for a long moment, her eyes narrowing in anger at the lost opportunity for some more shut eye before she sluggishly climbed out of bed. The metal floor was surprisingly chilly as her feet touched it, her hand frantically searching the bedside table for the light that just wasn't there. More curses flowed from her lips as Korra blindly made her way towards the door. Her hand finally found the switch, and light flooded the room.

"One second!"

Moving around the room sluggishly Korra picked up the first article of clothing her hands could reach. She slipped into the clothes she'd worn last night; losing her balance once or twice as she pulled on the grabbed her blue parka from its usual place on the bedpost and finally opened the door. General Iroh looked far too composed at this early hour. He promptly bowed, his golden eyes rising slightly as Korra seemed to register where she was. "Good morning, Avatar Korra."

"General Iroh." Korra braced herself against the metal door as she struggled to untangle the mess that her hair had become overnight.

Iroh maintained a casual military rest position, arms folded courteously behind his back." We are currently on course to the Fire Nation capital, and as of now, we are making good time. The Captain has assured me that we should be arriving within three days."

Korra's blue eyes darkened for a moment; of course she knew where she was going! Just because she wasn't a morning person like the general it didn't mean she couldn't remember. Keeping her mouth firmly closed, Korra remembered Tenzin's advice on being nice to Iroh while she was staying in the Fire Nation. It was turning out to be harder than she'd expected.

"I apologize for the early hour, but if you want to eat, you have to be up with the sun. The night shift has just ended and it's breakfast time."

Turning on his heel, not even looking over his shoulder to see if she were following, Iroh quickly made his way down the hall. Surprising herself that she actually remembered some of the way to the kitchens, Korra took the time to examine how the general walked. It was a fluid motion, as if every stepwas infused with power. Shehadobservedhim before,but somehowheseemedmuchmorecerta in of himself aboard the ship. He exuded it was because she'd just woken up,orperhapsthat Iroh was no longer inthetattered uniformhe had beenreduced towhile theyhadstayed undergroundmonths ago. Oddly, she found herself comparing him to Iroh was all confident poise, Mako held himself in a sort of contained tension, as if ready to spring at the slightest provocation. Iroh'seasy grace was something thatwould have looked foreign and awkward onMako.

"You're still going to spar with me, right?"

Decently awake by the time they had reached the kitchens, Korra was struck with the need to test her abilities more than ever. Pushing the double doors open, Iroh held them as Korra walked through; her eyes locking onto his firmly as she waited for his answer.

Mako inclined his head."Certainly, if you wish. I try to practice with other benders as much as I can."

"Good, because I'm going to kick your butt."

Pointing her finger at his chest, Korra smirked victoriously which earned her yet another one of Iroh's odd facial expressions. Finding it too early to even begin trying to understand what it meant, Korra took her seat at one of the many tables. Seemingly not at all fazed by her sleepy aggression, Iroh nodded and took his place beside her. "Of course, we'll just have to wait and see. Breakfast is first, however."

The end of breakfast found the two in Iroh's office as he buried himself into the mounds of paperwork that came with his position. Curled up in a large chair across from him, her feet hanging from the sides, Korra was trying to read over the many books that Iroh had given her. The fire bender had mentioned some sort of warning that she needed to be prepared for the massive cultural differences between Republic City and the capital. Biting her tongue, she had followed his advice, but reading had never been her strong point.

Setting down the book with a heavy sigh, Korra turned her head to look at the silent man as he worked. "Can't you just tell me what I need to be careful of?"

Looking up from his work, golden eyes carefully hiding any sort of emotion, Iroh placed his pen down upon the desk in order to fold his hands. "Politicians, diplomats, anything that revolves around the government are things you should be weary of,as I'm sure you rememberfrom your dealings withTarrlok."

Stunned,Korra allowed herself to think back on the deceptivemeasures that the former Council member had used in order to get her to join his Defense Squad against Amon. What had begun as gifts had quickly evolvedintomanipulating Korra in front ofthe reporters of Republic City, provoking her intochallengingAmon and playing right into his , she gestured that he should continue.

"The Fire Nation has been at peace with the other nations for around 70 years now,but that hasn't stopped a particular few families from thinking that we are the more superior race. There are many people in the capital, all from renowned families that would do anything to curry favor with you, the Avatar, in order to get closer to my mother and her power. I've seen some families go as far as to offer their sons and daughters up for marriage, to myself or friends, just to gain more influence within the capital."

Korra nodded, reminding herself that the General was warning her for a reason. "Be careful, I got it. I have learned a thing or two from the reporters back home." A feeling of longing swept through the young woman as she thought about her home and it surprised her. She'd barely been gone a day and yet she'd already missed Ikki's overly cheerful wake up call. The feeling was strange; Korra couldn't remember missing the compound where she'd spent 12 years of her life when she had moved to Republic City.

She gestured to the now discarded book on Fire Nation culture. "So you're telling me that everyone just waltzes in to meet the Fire Lord? If that were so, then I wouldn't be getting an etiquette lesson."

Iroh looked slightly taken back by her determination. "You're headstrong, Avatar I think you'll get along great with mother. Before Lady Toph passed away, she was very close with my mother, so she has… developed a unique attitude that is similar to your own."

Korra's mood perked up afterward, going so far as to put just a bit more concentration into her studies with Iroh for the next few hours. An hour before lunch, however, she was itching to move once more; her blue eyes darting between the General and the door.

"Would you be interested in taking up that offer of a spar?" Placing his pen down on the desk once more, Iroh pushed his chair away from the desk. With a smooth movement, the general lifted his arms above his head to stretch his back out as Korra jumped to her feet. She nodded her assent.

Concentrating as she counted the turns, Korra was determined to learn the maze of hallways that Iroh called a ship. Reaching a door that looked similar to the one they had used to enter the belly of the ship, the Avatar wasn't surprised when it opened to a different area than she had been expecting. Enclosed on three sides by the building that sat on the deck, Iroh's private training area had an open view of the sea. Drawn to the railing of the ship, Korra's eyes glued themselves to the soft churning of the waves; avidly watching as the ship easily cut through the currents. "Wow…"

Breathless at the sight, Korra was hardly aware of the golden eyes that had been observing her the entire time. "Yes, but the sea is a fickle mistress. Only for now will she give you a smooth sail. But she is often treacherous and unpredictable."

Lips pulling upward in a toothy grin, Korra spun around to smile at the young general. "We've had storms in the South Pole but I was never allowed on the outward bound ships. Even my journey to Republic City was smooth sailing."

Walking to the middle of the ring, Iroh folded his long legs beneath him. "If you will Korra, let's start by meditating. I was told that you've been getting better at contacting the Spirit World since Avatar Aang restored your bending." Crossing his legs, the general settled his large hands on top of his knees. "While we won't be doing that today, I always start my practices with a meditative session."

Following his example, Korra took her seat across from Iroh, settling her own hands at her knees and closing her eyes. "After the Hundred Year war, my grandfather, Lord Zuko, was determined to change how our family bended. Where we once controlled our inner fire with the flames of anger and hatred, my grandfather learned the true meaning of Fire."

Iroh's breathing had slowly become slower as he spoke. The young general's voice was deeper and far more tranquil. "Fire is the breath of life, it is passion and power. Like the element of air, it is to be respected, not corralled and forced." Golden eyes flickered open to watch Korra. The young woman had easily fallen into the trance like meditation that Tenzin had called for.

"Korra, I want you to call a small flame. Just allow yourself to feel the warmth of your fire." Following his own request, Iroh drew a flame to his hand; holding the flickering warmth close as the young avatar opened her eyes.

"So you just want a small flame? Easy peasy." Taking a deep breath, Korra drew the small flickering flame that resided inside her body to her hand; the small light glowing across her tanned skin.

"Now hold it." Wanting to test her endurance, Iroh slowly fed a small trickle of his Chi to his own flame; his eyes focusing on the slow warmth that spread in his hand and further up his arm. Even as a small flame, the fire slowly caused his temperature to rise. Across from him Korra continued to maintain her flame, small beads of sweat popping across her brow as the flame flickered.

"Close your eyes and just focus on the fire, don't let it control you. You are the source of power; you decide how large your flame can be."

Korra didn't bother to reply as her eyes slid shut. Focusing on the flame in her hand, Korra breathed deeply, picturing herself inside the Yin and Yang meditation ring of Air Temple Island. Feeling herself slipping into the fire as it slowly grew in intensity, she tightened her control on her Chi and the flame returned to its former glow of warmth.

Silence fell over the two benders as each concentrated on their own ball of fire. What seemed like minutes had quickly turned into an hour. Korra had been so wrapped up in her meditation that she vaguely heard Iroh as he called her from her trance.

"Very good, I wasn't sure for how long you could hold it." Opening her eyes to a slightly sweaty Iroh, Korra was a bit surprised as he smiled at her. "Now I'm sure you're ready to throw some of that fire at me, aren't you?"

Getting to his feet, Iroh offered his hand out to the Avatar who stood on her own. "I thought you would never ask!"

Standing at opposite sides of the ring, the two benders bowed respectfully to each other. Flames licked to life at Iroh's closed fists, his golden eyes slightly narrowed in concentration as he smoothly slid into place. Opposite to him, Korra's chest rose and fell with a deep breath, her own fire tingling at her fingertips. Her next move was rapid, a long jet of flame leaving her fist as she quickly struck out at her opponent. Lips turned down into a frown, the Avatar curved her right leg up and out, scorching fire releasing from her movement.

Running forward, his hands redirecting the oncoming flames, Iroh closed the ground between himself and Korra. Body flipping forward in an attack, Iroh's own flames rushed towards the Avatar. Korra ran around them as she returned the attack. With the distance closed, both combatants struck out with smaller, hotter flames; bodies connecting for brief moments before darting each cut the other's flames and sent in yet another attack of their own. Panting from the building heat, Korra released two fast bursts of flames. Her eyes widened in awe as Iroh leapt between them, flames engulfing his fists as he stopped just before her face. The heat of his flames burned at the Avatar's skin, the intensity flooding her senses.

"How?" Dragging in deep breaths, Korra looked around her as the surrounding flames were slowly extinguished by Iroh, his own body lightly covered in sweat.

"I trained with the White Lotus' best Fire Benders. I passed my mastery test and yet…" Brows furrowing in confusion, Korra turned to look at the bender who had so easily beaten her attacks aside.

Touching his hands together, Iroh slowly settled his Chi with a downward movement of his hands. After several calming breaths, the General opened his eyes with a successful smirk. "I've been fighting much longer than you have, Avatar Korra. While you have sparred against people in the ring, I have been fighting for my life." The general shrugged for a moment. "When you're trying to live to see the next dawn, you pick up a few tricks along the way."

Unwilling to admit the truthfulness of his words aloud, Korra merely stuck her lip out in a small pout. "Every morning after breakfast your general butt had better be here."

For the remainder of the trip, Korra's daily routine was quickly settled. Iroh, ever punctual, arrived just after the wake up call to rouse the young Avatar from her warm bed. Once breakfast was eaten, the two holed themselves up inside his office as Korra versed herself on Fire Nation customs while the general buried himself amongst the vast amounts of papers. Her days passed quickly and were not at all uneventful. Between regular visits to Naga in the hold and meeting the men and women of the ship she resided in, Korra was quick to take up any offers of practice fights, immersing herself in the different styles of each of the benders. Even as the Avatar, Korra was lucky to win one out of three fights; the hardened soldiers of the Allied Nations were not to be underestimated.

Once more settled in the office of General Iroh, Korra was stretched out on the long couch that the fire bender had politely requested for her. Buried in up to his nose, Iroh had taken to allowing the her to study by herself and when the occasional question came up, would pause in his own work to answer them.

"So what's the point of this Fire Lily festival?" Sitting up from her lounging position, Korra tilted her head in Iroh's direction. "I keep coming up on the subject of festivals in this book. Will I be able to see the flower when we arrive?"

"Fire Lilies bloom only once a year in the Fire Nation, and even then, only for a few weeks. Many of our poets and historians are fascinated with the flower and as such, the people grew to love them." Setting down his papers so that he could give the young woman his full attention, Iroh interlaced his fingers together on the desk.

"If I were to take a guess, I believe that Mother timed your visit to the FireNation quite perfectly. I'm not sure how much Master Tenzin has informed you of the world's politics,but each year,the three world leaders play host to a Summit, a meeting of the nations,if you will. These meetings are almost always planned during a time of a traditionalcelebration. Ours just so happens to be the Fire Lily festival."Seeing that he had Korra's full attention, he continued." These summits are… stuffy, formal gatherings,and nothing more. If anything,they serve as a means for the nations to spy on one another andattempt togain any sort of advantage. Romantic relationships, the latest scandals,andthe overallstrength of the leader; are all things that can be used as a weapon in the right hands. Motherfinds it all diverting. Shethrives off of court life, loves it would much rather have my calm office here on the ship." Stifling a yawn, the fire bender got to his feet. "It would be best for you to get 're due to arrive at the harbor shortly."

Korra left the office shortly after, Iroh's words of warning ringing in her ears. Everything she had learned over the past few days, all the information that she'd crammed in her head seemed to fuddle together, and a rise of panic swam through her mind.

"_Relax, you'll do fine."_The general's words of reassurance drifted through Korra's head as she readied her things. Already dressed in what Iroh deemed appropriate for her stay, Korra only had to grab her necessities and personal belongings before heading out to the ship's deck. She exchanged greetings with various soldiers she had grown familiar with as she made her way to the railing. A soft howl filled the quiet sea air as Naga broke free from her handler to rush towards her master. Her face breaking out into a huge grin, Korra wrapped her arms about the massive Polar bear-dog's neck in a tight hug.

"We're finally here, girl." Murmuring reassuring words into Naga's ear, Korra turned back to look at the sea; footsteps sounding just behind her.

"I bet Naga is eager to get off this ship."

Dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and gold trimmed sleeveless vest, Iroh had finally changed out of his military uniform in favor of a more relaxed appearance. While ultimately red, the young general's clothes were closely similar to that of a typical nobility outfit; crimson pants and black gold lined boots. Draped across his shoulders was a deep set hooded cloak, clasped at his throat with a gold fire nation emblem.

"That she is." Running her fingers through the dense fur of the Polar Bear-Dog's shoulder, Korra smiled at Iroh for a moment before her expression became serious. "What should I be expecting?" The nervous knot within her belly had begun to tighten the closer the ship got to the harbor. True to his word, Iroh hadn't been wrong in the fact that the ship would be arriving within a few moments.

"Lots of cheering. The Fire Nation hasn't seen its Avatar since Aang's death." Korra nodded, her eyes already trained on the water before her and that of the looming *Gates of Azulon.

The precession to the capital had already arrived by the time the ship had been docked. Fire Nation soldiers; armed with heavy armor and spears, were standing in formation as Iroh and Korra stepped down the ramp. The commanding officer, distinguished by the metals lined across his shoulder, walked forward.

Bowing deeply, his eyes respectfully lowered to the ground, the officer greeted the pair. "Crown Prince Iroh, Avatar Korra." Only once Iroh had acknowledged the soldier did he straighten. "Fire Lord Ursa sends her deepest apologies that she could not greet you personally. However, she is eagerly awaiting your arrival in the Palace."

"Thank you, Commander Kuzon." Giving a brief bow in return, Iroh motioned for Korra to enter one of the awaiting Dragon-Moose drawn chariots. Biting her lower lip for a moment, Korra turned to look at Naga. "I'd much rather be with Naga, if that's alright."

"Will I offend the Fire Nation's delicate sensibilities if I choose to ride with Naga?" She could tell that Naga was eager to stretch her legs and explore this unfamiliar land.

Iroh shook his head. "I think the entire Fire Nation is well aware of your preferred mode of transport. As you will."

Delighted, Korra hopped astride Naga, the leather saddle creaking with her weight. The familiar softness of Naga's fur was a balm to her anxiety. As she was about to give free rein to Naga, she considered Iroh, whose eyes contained a certain undisguised yearning.

She considered him for a moment, then smiled. "I don't suppose a certain Fire Nation prince would like to see the world from the back of a Polar Bear Dog?" She tapped the back of the saddle behind her. "But I'm warning you, it's not exactly a gentle ride from the back of a palanquin."

He grinned, rising to the challenge. "Fine with me. Those carts are hell on the body."

After a few words with Kuzon, Iroh quickly settled himself behind the young woman while the precession filled into formation around them.

The ride to the capital rather inconveniently located in the middle of a massively dormant volcano, was slow at best. Naga, having to compensate for the soldier's walking speed, was panting from the heat even before they reached the center of the volcano. Korra's own skin had long since broken out in a light sweat, her body heat rising to unfamiliar levels due to the tropical climate and Iroh's body heat. Having grown used to the General's unique inner flame from their frequent meditations, Korra was still slightly unnerved at his closeness even if he had placed adequate distance between the two of them.

Once the precession had come to a stop outside the many steps of the palace's entrance, Korra slid down from Naga's back after Iroh. Standing at the bottom of the steps, with her counsel fanned out behind her, Fire Lord Ursa elegantly stood before them.

"Mother," Smoothly kneeling to the ground, Irohplaced his closed fist over his heart.

"Now, now, do stand before your own mother." Casting her golden eyes onto her beloved son first, Lady Ursa glided down the steps to wrap the now standing prince in her arms tightly. "It has been far too long since you've last been home. Please try to act like you truly live here." Gently scolding her son with nothing more than a Mother's Love, Ursa released her son to turn toand face Korra.

"Avatar Korra."

Holding her arms out, Ursa walked forward to embrace the young water tribe woman fondly. "It has been far too long; I've been nagging at the White Lotus for years in order to meet you. And now, thanks to Master Tenzin, I have finally been successful in snatching you away from their dour hands."

Unable to help the giggle that left her lips as Korra hugged the elegant woman back, the young avatar stepped back a pace in order to bow. "I am honored by your generosity, Lady Ursa."

Knitting her brows together, Ursa turned her golden eyes to her son. "I see Iroh has already drilled you in the boring formalities." Waving the words aside with a side of her small hand, the Fire Lord quickly changed the subject. "Let us not be swept away by the harsh tides of is your first day here in the Fire Capital and I will see to it that you enjoy your stay. For now, you'll be shown to your room and only once you have been adequately fitted with clothes will we begin your introduction to the people."

"I must thank you, Fire Lord Ursa, but I'm afraid most of your gifts will go to waste." Blushing lightly as she looked upon the beautiful woman, Korra scuffed her leather boots against the cool stone work floor. "I'm not much of a clothes person."

Tutting under her breath in much of a way that Pema would have, Ursa smiled. "Avatar Korra, you have nothing to fear. By the end of your stay I will have turned you into a young lady befitting of the title of the Avatar." Tucking her arm through Korra's, Ursa dropped all pretenses of formality. "Now tell me Korra, how well do you dance?"

* * *

**Editor: **_evilredmenace_


	3. Tides of Change l P 1

**Tides of Change**

**Chapter One**

[ Korra ]

Korra walked through the palace, sweeping to the left of the grand staircase that led to what Korra could only assume was a throne room. The walk was filled with idle talk; Lady Ursa asking about her trip and even remarking on the primitive showers. When Korra agreed, somewhat reluctantly, that she had longed for a real bath while aboard the ship, Ursa gave a sly smile behind her fan.

Their walk ended at the East Wing of the palace. Korra could barely contain her amazement at the décor. The 'small' suite that Ursa had set aside for the Avatar was exceptionally big to her. A traditional Washi door opened into a small sitting room, its furniture placed impeccably across the wooden flooring. Directly behind the lounging area was yet another slider that led into a meditational garden, with the sweet scent of the floral life just outside the room wafting in through the open doors. The room's walls were a vibrant red, with Fire Lilies blooming across the background as gold and silver swirls scattered among the small petals. Attached to the sitting room was another section of the house. With some trepidation, Korra walked into the bedroom of her suite. She settled on a wooden platform that was low to the floor, the futon carefully made. Its thick red and silver comforters were pulled back from the pillows, looking inviting. To the right of the room was the adjoining bath, the distinctive sound of running water on stone reaching Korra's ears.

"Is that a bath?"

Grinning, Korra turned around to find Ursa standing right behind her. The beautiful woman lightly tapped the hilt of her fan against her open palm. "That would be correct, Korra. It's time to show you how a real Avatar lives."

Ursa gave some sort of a subtle signal, and three handmaidens dressed in kimonos appeared behind the Lady Mother, their heads respectfully bowed to the floor. With a polite nod, Ursa turned and exited the room, confident that Korra was in good hands. Korra watched with an amazed look as the handmaidens swept into the room and carefully began to undress her. Korra's first reaction was to jerk away, her eyes narrowing in confusion before she gave in.

Stripped of her clothes, Korra could only step into the bath or stand bare in front of the women. The water was warm, the clear liquid sliding up past Korra's raised knees as she sank into its depths. Her lips opened in a brief sigh at the water's warmth before Korra snapped back to attention. The brunette-haired woman appeared at her side; the sleeves of her kimono pinned back from her elbows. Kneeling at the tub's side, the maiden gracefully set down a small pitcher and turned to face Korra. Inclining her head, the woman lifted her hand in a silent request for Korra to present her back.

Korra hesitated for a moment before understanding that the woman wished to help her bathe. Air Temple Island's showers had been better than the battleship's, but there certainly had never been bath servants. The brunette handmaiden was just as composed as before, her kneeling position unchanged as she waited for Korra to make her decision. Korra gave a small shrug of her shoulders and sat upright, earning a wide smile from the woman as she dipped her hands into the water. Turning to face the bowls that had been set alongside the stone bath, the handmaiden quickly mixed together the shampoo before applying it to Korra hair.

Whatever she had mixed smelled amazing, and Korra's eyes fluttered shut as the woman's long fingers worked themselves through her tangled hair. The handmaiden's neat nails gently scratched against her scalp, threatening to slowly put the young woman into a trance, and Korra was more than willing to just enjoy the sensation. Once she was completely clean, Korra was ushered out of the bath into a clean set of undergarments, and then quickly led back into the room where Ursa sat patiently waiting.

"Enjoyable, was it not?"

The lady mother was gracefully settled into one of the room's deep-set chairs; the many layers of her attire elegantly spread across the chair. Korra gave a small nod, careful not to disrupt the towel that had been wrapped around her hair. "I can honestly say that it was a first." She paused for a moment, lips turning up into a shy but amused smile. "I've never had anyone help me take a bath before, not even at the Compound."

Ursa's smile faltered ever so slightly at the mention of the White Lotus. Already, Korra could tell that the Lady Mother wasn't at all pleased with the Order. However, the Firelord quickly brushed aside the obvious bump in their conversation and fixed her smile. "Ah, well you needn't worry about them during your stay. I assure you, Avatar Korra, they will not bother you here." Ursa's expression had turned slightly mysterious, her amber eyes glowing with amusement at her latest game.

"Now then, let's get you dressed and we can begin our training."

[ Unknown Location ]

Water had always whispered sweetly to her, the droplets of liquid trembling at her every movement. It was her sanctuary, her defense and weapon. Water obeyed her every beck and call and always would. Tiny ringlets spread across the surface of the spring-fed pool, the clear liquid dancing in time to the sway of her hands. Tikanni danced with the water, lifting her hands and lowering them; the crystalline water mimicking her movement. Shifting her weight, the water flowed after her hands; one rising as the other lowered. Water turned to ice and quickly buried itself into the bark of the nearest tree while what remained swirled protectively around the body of its wielder.

The silence that filled the small clearing was only broken by the woman's calm breathing, her stilled hands suspending the water in the air. As she watched it, Tikanni could almost hear the cool waters calling to her, begging to be manipulated by her hand.

"Sister."

Emerging from the shadows of the thick trees, his feet silent on the forest floor, Tikanni's mirror image slowly crossed the distance between them. Twins by birth, both of the siblings had blackish-brown hair; testament to their mixed heritage. Slimly built, much like herself, Tonrar's blue eyes looked back into her own gold; the only obvious difference between the two.

"Little brother," her expressionless face softened, turning up into an obsessive smile. "Didn't I tell you to wait back at the house? It's a full moon tonight."

Tonrar's entire being seemed to shrink at his sister's gentle scolding, his eyes growing wide. "But I love to watch Sister as she bends; it reminds me of what I might have had."

"Little brother, my dearest Tonrar," the elder sister purred her brother's name, tossing the water to the side as she went to embrace him. Long fingers twined through his dark hair as she pulled the man's head to her shoulder, cooing darkly. "Didn't I tell you that I never wanted you to see me blood bend? It is as dark as I am inside, and I would never wish to corrupt your purity."

Tonrar knew his sister was insane. He'd confirmed Tikanni's darker self as soon as he'd seen just how crazy their master was, but he needn't care. If Sister was insane, then so was he. A brother should never lust after his own flesh, craving for the possessive touch that Tikanni always had when holding him like this. Fingers roughly dug down the man's spine and Tonrar arched his back, eyes fluttering in pleasure at the pain.

Releasing him, Tikanni sighed dejectedly, even as her eyes shined at Tonrar's defiance. "Fine then, little brother. Let us hunt together." The clouds had gathered in the night sky, quickly covering the moon and shutting out its pure light almost as if it wished to hide its power from the insanity of the young woman. Stepping back into the shadows, a crazed smile upon her lips, Tikanni beckoned for her brother to follow her into the shadows.

Hours later, when the moon had surfaced from the clouds that attempted to hide it, both twins walked back into the small camp that served as their home for the past five years. Small torches gave light to the clearing, pushing the darkness back into the crevices of the few houses that had been erected over time. Centered around a fire pit in the middle of the clearing, its flames licking at the air, several of their comrades turned to smile broadly at the dinner that the water bender had brought.

"Tikanni's back!" Cried a young man of clear Air Nomad descent, happily alerting those that hadn't seen the arrival of the twins. Several men rose to their feet, including the young man that had alerted the group, taking the Fox-Antelope from the water bender's control. Its struggles soon ended when a knife quickly slid across the animal's throat.

"Thank you-"

"Shin Yun," Tonrar finished, offering the name that Tonrar knew his sister had never bothered to remember. The non-bender smiled sweetly.

"Tikanni!" The group quickly turned to see who had called the water bender's name. A man dressed in dark clothing strode forward, face pinched in irritation. "Master wants to see you."

Tikanni's once semi relaxed posture instantly stiffened, golden eyes narrowing at the fire bender as he walked past them. Kohaku was the Master's favorite, and Tikanni resented his shameless ass kissing. He was always included in whatever plan the crazy old woman was plotting, and it irritated Tikanni. She could very well destroy the pathetic fire bender in seconds, but her window of opportunity was limited to doing so only on the full moon. The water in her side pouch vibrated with her anger as Tikanni snapped, "don't call my name so casually, you curr."

Kohaku stopped in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder. Fire flickered at the tips of his fingers. "What did you call me?" The male bender was well aware that it was a full moon, but Tikanni's continuous hostility towards him for something he could not control was infuriating.

"How about you say that to my face?"

The camp fell quiet as the two benders faced each other from across the fire. Tonrar was livid, his blue eyes glaring holes into the fire bender as Kohaku walked back towards them.

Tikanni took a step forward, one hip cocked arrogantly. "I believe I called you a curr," she repeated, eyes defiant. "You got a problem with that?"

"Tikanni, please don't…" Shin Yun begged his face pale.

Pausing directly in front of Tikanni, his body looming over the shorter water bender, Kohaku smiled darkly, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Actually I do. What the fuck is your problem with me?"

The woman seethed, her teeth clenching as she snarled, "Everything!"

Tonrar had had enough and was unable to continue watching silently as the fire bender provoked his sister. In the blink of an eye, Tonrar settled everything before it had even started. Quick hands lashed out, targeting the streams of Chi that flowed through Kohaku's body. Within moments the taller man was on his knees and Tonrar's beloved sister now stood looking over him as she smiled venomously. "Don't fuck with me, Haku."

[ Tahno]

The past eight months have been the best days of his life; Tahno had finally turned a new leaf. The cornerstone of his life, the very day that the Avatar-that Korra- had restored his bending, was the day that he'd finally realized what an ass he'd been. He'd taken a good look around him, truly seeing the life that he'd built around himself, and he'd let it go. Just like that. The clinging hussies that he'd amused himself with, his holier than thou attitude, and he'd even gone as far as to avoid the ring and his ex-teammates. Tahno wanted nothing to do with his previous life, and he had no intention of squandering the time that the Cosmos had so graciously given him.

The fateful day when he'd knelt before the Avatar and looked into those glowing eyes, Tahno knew that he would remember the intensity of her stare every day for the rest of his life. Each night as he'd lie down to sleep, those deep, soulful orbs would both haunt and soothe him into his slumber. It had taken him weeks to really come to terms with how he felt about it; that just perhaps he had an interest in the woman that went farther than simple gratitude. Even then, it had taken him still longer to decide what to do with those feelings. In the end, he'd decided to cast away anything that would link him to the man that Korra had grown to hate.

A job had been the first thing to obtain. And with his good looks, it hadn't taken long for Tahno to find a one. He was charismatic and his grandmother had always been pestering him to help out in her traditional water tribe restaurant. Sure enough, once he had begun working, women had flocked to the shop in droves. Where he had once been making a minimal wage, Tahno now found himself swimming in the tips that the older women were leaving upon the table. He would smile each time, flashing his white teeth as he thanked each of his loyal patrons before they left. He thought that his life was going relatively smoothly of late. He hadn't seen Ming or Shaozu in months. After splitting his ties to the still venomous young benders, Tahno had been happy keeping his distance.

However, for his two ex-teammates, it seemed as if their hard feelings had built up steadily over the past few months.

Tahno was in the back of the shop, his hands laden with various plates for a party of six. Rolling his eyes at the gentle scolding of his grandmother for carrying so many plates, he skillfully pushed the swinging doors with his back, heading toward his patrons in the dining area. From the corner of his eye, Tahno had spotted the two benders as they walked into the shop and sat down at the very back, facing their ex-teammate. Deciding to ignore them and allow another waiter to take their order, Tahno smiled pleasantly at the party of six and quickly went about setting down their food.

"Seaprune stew for the lady," Tahno flashed another smile. "Arctic hen for the gentleman, and of course…" Carefully reciting each of the dishes' names for the customers, he wiped his pale hands on the rag that was always tucked into his waist. "Can I get anything more for you?"

The woman that had ordered the stew returned his smile flirtatiously, clearly ignoring the sharp look from her male companion. She ordered another drink, though her current cup was still half full. Tahno patiently swept aside her attempt at flirting and excused himself.

"Yo, Tahno! We're waiting over here!" Ming cockily yelled from across the room, waving a tanned hand in the air. The water bender's body tensed for a moment and he breathed silently. "I'll be sure to send someone out right away, sir."

"Oy, I said we want-" Ming's words were cut off as Tahno quickly vanished behind the swinging doors. Safely inside the kitchens, Tahno ran his hands through the black tresses of his hair as he leaned against a wall. It had grown since the last time he'd seen Korra and he was badly in need of a trim.

"Tashi!" Barking out the name of his co-working harsher than he'd planned, Tahno gave the young man an apologetic look when the teenager had scampered over. "Could you take care of table seventeen? I-I really don't want to have to handle those guys." Rubbing the side of his face tiredly, Tahno was grateful when the teen spoke up.

"Sure, Tah."

"You're cute, kid." Pushing away from the wall, Tahno ruffled the teenager's brown hair affectionately. "If they give you any shit, just come get me. I'll set them straight."

With an energetic smile, the boy quickly exited the kitchens, leaving the water bender to sigh. "Gran! I'm going out for my break!" He smirked at the resounding clatter from the back of the kitchens as his grandmother hurried to catch her grandson.

"No you're not! You still have an hour left!" The elderly woman rounded the corner as quickly as she could, only to spot the side door clicking shut. "Damn child, never listens to a word I say," she grumbled.

Free of the stifling kitchens, Tahno leaned his head back and took a long breath of air. At most, he had an hour before Gran sent someone to look for him and even though he worked around food, he found himself hungry for anything other than Water Tribe cuisine. Patting the side pockets of his pants, Tahno idly walked down the nearest corner, inspecting the many food shops that Republic City had to offer.

"Tahno, you've really let yourself go. From the top dog to working as the help."

Laughter erupted behind him as Tahno turned around, annoyance settling across his face. Great, just what he wanted. Both Ming, and Shaozu were steadily walking towards him. The fire bender was as quiet as ever, cracking the knuckles of his hands just as he did before a game.

"Back off, Ming." His voice had taken an iron edge, every muscle tightening with the expectation of a fight breaking out.

"Whoa there. We're not here to fight, so let's just… get along, shall we?" Ming's voice was filled with mockery.

Tahno spat to the right of him, his mouth quirking as he stretched. His response seemed to irritate the earth bender before him. Ming's green eyes tightened with anger.

"All we want is for you to join the team again. We need a water bender and no one else knows our plays as well as you do."

At this, Tahno laughed. "You mean no one wants to be on the cheater's team." He paused, enjoying the simmering anger from his ex-teammate. "Because that's what we were, Ming. We were dirty cheaters, but I'm done with that. You know, clean slate and all." Tahno narrowed his eyes in aggression, his lips curling into that all too familiar smirk.

"I'd watch what you say right about now… Tahno. After what you did, you should be lucky we're still treating you as a friend." Ming seemed to be at the end of his rope, tension hanging off his body. Tahno was sick of this. Striding up to the earth bender, he leaned forward into the young man's personal space.

"I said… I don't want anything to do with you."

A solid chunk of earth slammed into his belly, forcing Tahno to stumble back several steps and cave forward. Gasping for breath, his eyes watering at the impact, he watched as Ming stalked forward.

"If that's your answer then you, friend, have chosen wrong."

Still trying to regain his breath, Tahno could only narrowly dodge a full contact hit from Ming's earth. Small boulders rose from the road, streaking through the air towards their target. The water bender wheezed, franticly looking around for any source of water that he might be used to defend himself while trying to dodge the missiles.

Months after his bending had been restored, Tahno had sucked up enough courage to properly thank the Avatar for the gift she had given him. The time he'd spent hanging around the temple in an attempt to catch the young woman by herself had not gone to waste.

Pale hands rose to his chest, aligning his body in a position that was much easier to use evasive movements. Backing farther into the alleyway, avoiding the rock missiles as Ming shot one after another at him, Tahno was finally in range of a spigot. Using his opponent's blind rage against him, the water bender quickly leapt out of the way as yet another pile of earth was thrown his way, which slammed into the very source of water that he needed.

"Oh, it's on now."

Tahno was already changing his stance, water flowing behind him, curling into a massive funnel until he forced it away from him. Ming quickly erected a barrier, the water slamming into the rock before splashing the buildings as it dispersed.

He wasn't done yet. The earth bender's line of sight was compromised and Tahno was on the move. Sprinting forward, water steadily trailing behind him from the unlimited source, Tahno slid to a stop beside Ming, slinging water missiles at the teenager. As the liquid slammed into the bender again and again, Ming gasped for air as the water forced itself down his throat.

"That's enough!" Shouting from a few hundred yards back, Shaozu aimed a weak burst of fire at Tahno who easily avoided the attack.

"Ah, do you want to join as well?"

He turned his eyes away from the earth bender who had collapsed on the road, holding his chest in an attempt to breathe. The force of Tahno's attacks had been harsh, bruising the bender's chest.

"Not really, but I will ask you to let it go, Tahno. We won't approach you again."

"Like hell!" Getting to his feet clumsily, Ming glared daggers at the water bender. "I'll get you back for this, Tahno. You better watch your back from now on!"

Shaozu sighed in annoyance, walking forward to roughly grab his friend's arm. "Shut the hell up, Ming. Let's go."

Tahno remained in his fighting stance until the pair disappeared before finally relaxing. His abdomen was smarting and he could already feel the multiple bruises upon his body starting to swell. _So much for a peaceful break._ He wasn't in the mood to return to work, nor did he want to listen to his grandmother scold him for fighting. Instead, the water bender turned in the direction of the bay and started to walk.

[ Tenzin ]

Little had changed in the Counsel since Amon's attack. A new Northern Water Tribe representative had been elected, but despite the new addition, the council could still not come to an easy agreement. They would argue for days over the simplest of decisions.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing." Tenzin rose from his chair, face red with fury. "You want Korra to take away criminals' bending?" The aging Air Nomad scoffed, hand rising in order to pull at his beard.

"Yes. Avatar Aang was known to do the exact same thing on countless trials. Is it that unbelievable to ask Avatar Korra to do the same?" Tsumi, the new Northern representative, rose to his feet with a look of annoyance. "Korra is the Avatar, Councilmen Tenzin. And she will perform her duties as such."

"By the grace of, urgh!" Tenzin shut his mouth with an audible click. "My father was able to do such only because he learned from a LionTurtle. Do you know how exceedingly rare those are?" Tenzin extended his hand in anger. "Not to mention it almost killed him!" Gaining momentum, the air bender didn't pause long enough for Tsumi to interrupt.

"Avatar Aang, even at such a young age, still had more experience with the Avatar State than Korra has. She's only triggered it once for crying out loud! I refuse to allow this. With the current training that Korra has, she will not be able to take away the ability to bend."

"But she has restored it." The Fire Nation representative didn't move to stand, nor did she raise her voice. Relatively close in age to the Air Bender, she understood Tenzin's position. "Avatar Korra has showed great resilience during the battle for Republic City, working well past any other during the rebuilding. She possesses the latent ability, but it remains temporarily dormant. Only after time has passed will she truly be able to do what we ask. Councilmen Tsumi, Councilmen Tenzin, please take your seats and let us continue. There is plenty of time to discuss such a … tender subject at a later date."

Three hours later, with only two of the ten topics resolved, Tenzin walked briskly away from city hall. His face was a mask of contained anger, silver eyes tight as he ignored any and all eye contact. _Korra's had too much of an effect on me__.__ I almost lost my temper._ Folding his face into his hands, Tenzin took a calming breath before heading home.

~ Air Temple Island ~

"Now a turtle. A turtle!"

Rohan excitedly bounced upon his unsteady feet as his brother Meelo chanted the next animal that Tahno was to create. Settled cross legged in the meditational garden, the water bender was completely relaxed as he manipulated the small amount of water into the next shape. Tenzin paused in mid step as he watched the former pro-bender play with his young children. It had taken some time to get used to Tahno's presence upon the island, and even longer for him to accept him playing with his children.

"Master Tenzin!" Looking up from the water, the raven haired bender waved; a relaxed smile upon his pale lips.

"Tahno. I didn't know you were visiting today."

The water bender shrugged his shoulders nervously, trying to find an excuse that didn't sound as bad as what had truly happened.

"Tahno got his butt beat, daddy!" Meelo lifted himself into the air, currents swirling around his small body as he bended. "Those Bat faces jumped him in the alleyway near his job, but Tahno won!" His speech had sent the young air bender into a childish craze, running around the garden as he fought invisible opponents. "Take that! And that!"

Pushing the sounds of his son's wild behavior to the side, Tenzin looked down at his visitor. "I hope there was no further trouble?" The aging nomad's brow rose in expectation and was relieved when Tahno shook his head.

"No. Shaozu had the brains to stop Ming."

"Well, that is good to hear. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tenzin replied.

"Um, sure. Why not. Gran's gonna kill me when I return home, so it might be best for me to get right with Karma while I can."

* * *

*Washi – traditional paper door.

**Author's Note:**

I really do try not to include these, I really, really do but I think I need to explain a few things so that everyone doesn't jump to conclusions about the twins. Yes they are my OC's and I've tried to make them as realistic as possible without spending too much time focusing on them. Tikanni is insane people, but she's not crazy enough to indulge in an incestuous relationship with her beloved younger brother. Tonrar on the other hand knows that his feelings of lust are wrong and has never acted upon them but rather keep it [unskillfully] hidden. Obviously everyone in their group knows that the siblings are close but they don't know how Tonrar feels so they're safe for now.

Second, I've decided to do arcs. I'll try my damnedest in order to finish each arc before posting so that if I hit a bump in the road you should have at least one or two chapters saved up but I really don't know how long each arc will be. This also saves time in trying to find chapter names for each damn chapter but also because just about everything that you read are spur of the moment ideas. My plans for Tikanni's group aren't yet finalized and I really don't want to risk giving out too much details about what will happen but they are pretty much the only bad guy in the plot, this story is more about Korra growing up and realizing that she's a much stronger woman than she believes but that she also has weaknesses.

This Arc is not yet finished, but I wanted to give you all something at least.


End file.
